Someone Like You
by Mrs Noah 'Puck' Puckerman
Summary: Fred's getting married and Hermione is there to see it. Is there still old feelings there? Some bitterness? One shot, possibly a two shot if I post Fred's version. But for it the story is marked as completed. One little swear word but it's not bad. AU and Fred is still alive obviously.


_I heard that you're settled down  
That you found a girl and you're married now.  
I heard that your dreams came true.  
Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you_

Her heart broke into a million pieces as she saw the bride walking down the aisle, she could feel the familiar prick of tears welling in her eyes as she realised that it was over, her fight for him had been lost. Although she should have expected it considering how gorgeous Katie Bell was and today was no expectation. She was wearing an ivory gown with a lace bodice, there was a ribbon which wrapped around her waist cutting off the top part of her dress and flowing into the skirt, it wasn't a princess gown but more of a mermaid train. Her dark brown hair was curled and pinned to perfection on top of her hair and her veil covered her face.

Like any good guest, she stood by with a smile on her face, although not real like the others. Her tears may not have been tears of joy unlike Mrs Weasley who was weeping with happiness that another one of her babies was going to be married, but she looked the part of the happy guest. As Katie finally arrived by the tall, blue eyed Weasley man she saw how his face lit up with happiness as his bride stood beside him, ready to start their forever together.

_Old friend, why are you so shy?  
Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light._

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.  
I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me it isn't over._

"Dearly beloved" The priest began, "We are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honourable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined" The priest casually glanced up from the bible he held in his hands to gaze adoringly at the two lovers before him who couldn't stop looking at each other.

Hermione felt a pang of sadness and jealously, she could have had this but yet she turned it down and ran away like a scared little girl, only to return 3 years later regretting every choice she had made since then, only to find out the man she loved was getting married, she vividly remembered that day as if it was yesterday.

_His eyes found hers among the mass of red heads, it wasn't that hard actually considering she was the only brunette there, his heart secretly jumped out of his chest but his face hid all emotion. She looked different, not that he was surprised it had been 3 years...3 years of pain and torture on his part. Her hair was tamed and now flowed down her back in soft curls, her lips painted a soft red colour and her eyes still that chocolate brown that he loved. He shook his head and left the room as the flood of memories threatened to envelope him, and went to the only place where he could hide. The garden._

_That's where she found him moments later, sitting by the old oak tree in the Weasley's garden, he smelt the familiar perfume drift off her as she sat lazily beside him. Nothing was said, but there was a certain tension between them as the weight of what they had been through came crashing down on them._

"_Why" The word fell from his lips before he could stop them, but it had always been on his mind and now that she was here, the truth was to come out whether she was ready or not._

"_I...I can't explain"_

"_You can, and you will. Why?" He asked, a little louder this time. The anger and resentment flowing freely now._

"_I...I wasn't ready, you have to understand that! I was barely 18, not long out of Hogwarts after going back for my seventh year and not long after the battle. I was scared! I was still a little girl" Her voice breaking on the last few words_

"_And you don't think I was scared" He snapped, his head turned to look at her while his blue eyes shone dangerously with unresolved anger_

"_God Mione! I was the one proposing! Don't you think I knew what I was getting myself in for! Don't you think I knew what I was asking of you after everything that happened? I wouldn't have made such a big step unless I was sure, and I was so...so sure...Only to have the girl that I loved apparate before me and never to be seen from for 3 years" _

_Hermione looked down at her hands, the tears slowly falling down her cheeks. She knew she deserved this, she had caused him so much pain over these last few years, and all she could say was that she had been scared. Pathetic._

"_You don't know how sorry I am, I never meant to cause you that much pain. Hell! You don't know how much it hurt for me, everyday I thought of you, every night in bed all I could picture was your arms around me, keeping me safe and protecting me. It killed me every single day to be away from you. I never meant to stay away so long...I was scared that after I apparated away you would all hate me, and I know that you must hate my guts so much right now but I needed to come back...I needed to explain myself" She sniffed_

"_Then explain! Because this! "He gestured between them, "Hurts just as much as it did when you left!"_

_Hermione shut her eyes and let a small sob out. The heartbreak killing her from the inside. _

_A silence fell between them and he couldn't take anymore, he flung himself up and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I can't do this Hermione, not anymore, I'm not going to sit and wait for someone who hid from me for 3 years. Now excuse me, I have to get back to my family...and my wedding plans" With that, he began walking away, not listening to Hermione's begging voice calling for him to come back. _

_Hermione watched the retreating back of her former lover and let the tears flow, "I still love you" she whispered_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"_

_You know how the time flies  
Only yesterday was the time of our lives  
We were born and raised  
In a summer haze  
Bound by the surprise of our glory days_

Now here they were, he was about to say his wedding vows and she was watching in pain, life truly was a bitch. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she barely heard the priest's next words. "If any person can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let them now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold their peace" A silence fell throughout the room as all eyes cast a quick glance around, Hermione felt the nerves in her legs tense, ready to get up if needs be but the disapproving eyes of Weasley family all told her to stay rooted, she gulped and clutched the edge of her seat tightly, fighting her inner demons.

After the brief pause the priest carried on, much to the satisfaction of the family and friends of the bride and groom.

"Fred, will you have this woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as you both shall live?"

Fred looked into Katie's eyes and smiled lovingly at his bride, "I do"

The priest turned to Katie, "Katie, will you have this man to thy wedded Husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others keep thee only unto him, so long as you both shall live?"

Katie beamed and let a tear of happiness flow down her pink cheek, "I do"

"The rings please" George handed the Priest the golden rings and Hermione watched on as the bonding charm was cast over them, with Katie being muggleborn and Fred being a wizard they had thought it would be nice to have both versions of the ceremony included. "It is my pleasure, as the officiator of this marriage, to now present to you the new Mr and Mrs Weasley" Shots of confetti emitted from his wand as Fred and Katie turned to face the crowd for the first time, Hermione shakily stood and clapped politely along with the guests. Mrs Weasley who was beside her was clutching her white handkerchief tightly in her hands as sobbed at her 'baby finally growing up'.

The newlyweds began walking down the aisle and for a second, Hermione and Fred's eyes met. She gave him a sad, watery smile as he passed, and in return he gave her a sad smile back.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.  
I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me it isn't over._

The reception was beautiful, Mrs Weasley and Katie's mother had truly outdone themselves, the marquee which was used for Bill and Fleur's wedding was once again standing tall in the Weasley's back garden, with a red carpet leading inside. The round tables were set up around the dance floor so no rearranging had to be done. The centrepieces were glass fishbowls which were filled with water and had lily pads and some pink roses floating inside them. The head table (which had been Fred's idea) had pink and red roses scattered on them with a small heart being created where the couple was to sit.

Hermione took her own seat and glanced around the crowd, they were all so happy and enjoying the celebration but for her, it was just a reminder of what she had lost. She didn't even know why Fred had invited her, of course it was out of niceness (and with probably some force from his mother) but who would want their ex at a wedding?

As the couple made their entrance instead of heading straight to their table, they headed to the dance floor, going against most traditions they started their first dance, tears once again pricked in Hermione's eyes as the familiar intro to Christina Perri's 'A Thousand Years' began to play, it used to be her and Fred's song, but now she could clearly see that Fred had a new love.

She slowly rose from her seat and she felt the tears truly begin to fall, and this time they weren't going to stop. She pushed past people from Katie's family and made her way to the exit, running into Ginny and Harry on her way out.

"Mione? Are you okay? Where are you going?" Harry questioned

"Yeah, dinner is just about to served" Ginny smiled

Hermione glanced at the both of them and shook her head, muttering something about having to leave early. Ginny glanced as her best friend left the room, obviously still torn up about what happened today. She sighed and looked at her boyfriend, "I think I know what I need to do?" Harry nodded and let her wander off while he went to fetch drinks.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

Hermione stood by the familiar pond by the Weasley's house and stared sadly at her reflection, too many thoughts were going through her head. But one stuck out, why did she even come? Yes, she wanted another chance to see the man she loved, but seeing him getting married to another woman? Now that was just mad. "Stupid, stupid, stupid" She muttered and threw another stone into the pond, watching it as it sunk to the bottom.

_That's me, sinking to rock bottom. I may go, don't want Harry and Ginny asking more questions._

She turned and grabbed her bag from the oak tree, not noticing the dark shadow coming closer to her. The music and laughter from the party stung her heart as she closed her eyes, ready to apparate before a soft voice called out, one that she would always remember. Fred.

"Hermione?"

She opened her eyes and stared at the Weasley twin before her, she sniffed and nodded at him, not wanting to speak.

"What's wrong?" He took a step closer to her so that the moonlight illuminated him more. Hermione blinked and felt a surge of anger run through her body, what was wrong with her? She was in love with him and had to watch him get married for Merlin's sake! What wasn't wrong with her?! But a feeling of guilt then followed; of course he wouldn't know that. Not with leaving her at this same spot many months before. She shook her head and turned away from him, muttering the two words she would mean forever.

"Goodbye Fred"

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

**Authors Note –**

**Well, that was different to write, I actually don't know what made me write this, but I was listening to Adele's 'Someone Like You' (the song used in the story for those who don't know) and suddenly it inspired me to write this. It's my first time writing a heartbreaking Fred and Hermione story so I just wanted to try my hand out at it. I would appreciate it if you guys could review and tell me what you thought, what needs improving etc. But thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**

**P.S – I adore Fremione! I ship them hard, I just wanted to see what it would be like not having a happy ending for them. Sorry for hurting your emotions guys! 3**


End file.
